


Moskau

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: О России он, конечно, никогда не забывал, но, право слово, сейчас думает об этой стране чуть ли не постоянно! Россия, уверенно аннексировав его бедный мозг, всплывает в голове каждый раз, красуется среди мыслей, вырисовывается ассоциациями, невинно проскальзывает в каждом намеке между странами ЕС…- Россия, ты – ужасная страна, - пожаловался мысленно Брагинскому Людвиг.А ведь когда-то все было по-другому… Когда-то он говорил, нет, даже распевал во все горло: «Россия – прекрасная страна!»





	Moskau

**Author's Note:**

> Moskau — созданная в 1979 году немецкоязычная песня группы Dschinghis Khan, одна из самых узнаваемых песен этой группы (наряду с песней Dschinghis Khan). Название песни переводится как «Москва». Существует также англоязычный вариант под названием Moscow. Автор текста — Бернд Майнунгер, автор музыки Ральф Зигель.  
> Несмотря на безобидный текст, эта песня была под запретом в СССР. В массе своей россияне с ней познакомились только в конце 80-х - 90-е годы, и тогда, в 90-х – самом начале 2000-х, как я помню, она была популярна. Автор был тогда ребенком, немецкого не знал (да и сейчас познания ограничиваются только произношением и несколькими фразами), но ритм завораживал, и эта песня была одной из любимых. А недавно автор наткнулся на нее снова, и серьезный голос, поющий о том, как следует пить водку, напомнил Людвига, так и появился этот фанфик. Можете считать, что этим фиком автор вернул свои 90-е х)
> 
> Текст песни вставлен на обоих языках – немецком и русском – для удобства тех, чьи знания немецкого не очень хороши или отсутствуют. А вообще, автор рекомендовал бы послушать аудио – для настроения, так сказать.

Название: Moskau  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 5 сентября 2015

*********************************

Людвиг намазал маслом тост и с усталым вздохом отложил нож. Кофе был еще слишком горячим, чтобы его пить, поэтому Германия, не рискуя обжечь язык, уныло жевал всухомятку.  
Часы с суровым тиканьем на грани слышимости показывали 7:24. Всю эту ночь Германия провел на срочном заседании, посвященном обсуждению очередных санкций против России, и только к утру вернулся домой. Немного поспать он успел в дороге, а вот есть хотелось просто неимоверно. А еще сильнее хотелось, показав неприличный жест проклятой системе отношений между странами, возобновить нормальные отношения с Россией: немецкий бизнес терпел большие убытки, одни эксперты выступали с апологетическими статьями и хвалили внешнюю политику страны, другие эту политику открыто хаяли, называя величайшим провалом нынешнего кабинета, ритм общественной дискуссии вызывал ассоциации с бешеной кардиограммой, а у Людвига ото всего этого страшно болела голова.  
Тупая, ноющая боль окольцовывала голову, словно античный венок. Вот только победой тут и близко не пахло. И еще попробуй угадать, как на новые санкции ответит Москва…  
Москва, Москва…  
Людвиг в пару укусов доел тост и, задумавшись, забыв о том, что кофе горячий, сделал большой глоток. Обжигающий напиток с садистической нежностью огладил глотку жгучей болью и провалился в желудок, почему-то напомнив русскую водку. Хотя водка Людвигу, в общем-то, нравилась, он никогда от нее не отказывался, если предлагали. Скажем, во время визита в Россию.  
Водка, Россия… Снова он о России! Нет, о России он, конечно, никогда не забывал, но, право слово, сейчас думает об этой стране чуть ли не постоянно! Россия, уверенно аннексировав его бедный мозг, всплывает в голове каждый раз, красуется среди мыслей, вырисовывается ассоциациями, невинно проскальзывает в каждом намеке между странами ЕС…  
\- Россия, ты – ужасная страна, - пожаловался мысленно Брагинскому Людвиг.  
А ведь когда-то все было по-другому… Когда-то он говорил, нет, даже распевал во все горло: «Россия – прекрасная страна!» Когда-то он был настолько очарован и восхищен, что раз за разом прослушивал забавную и даже, может быть, нелепую, полную клише старую песню, в которой, тем не менее, было так много правильных строк, помогавших ему облечь в слова свои чувства.  
Да ведь пластинка с той песней у него есть до сих пор!  
Почему-то окрыленный этой мыслью, Людвиг торопливо сунул в рот еще один тост и, грызя его на ходу, направился в одну из комнат на втором этаже, где у него стоял проигрыватель и шкаф, полный разных пластинок.  
Они с братом любили иногда, лежа в креслах и попивая рислинг, слушать что-нибудь под настроение. Обычно это было что-то томное или наоборот, игривое - старые добрые песни 20-х и 30-х, от которых губы сами растягивались в улыбку, величественная немецкая классика, при звуках которой у Гилберта как-то по-особенному, с налетом легкой грусти, блестели глаза, как будто он вспоминал, как плясал смычок в руке у Старого Фрица… Но порой звучало на их вечерах и что-то более современное, хорошо идущее вовсе не под рислинг, а под холодное пиво.  
Людвиг отыскал нужную пластинку и бережно устроил ее в проигрывателе. Несколько секунд тихого шипения, и комнату наполняет динамичная, бодрая мелодия, и несколько голосов с каким-то добродушным спокойствием начинают:

  
Moskau - fremd und geheimnisvoll  
Москва – незнакомая и таинственная,

Tuerme aus rotem Gold  
С башнями из червонного золота

Kalt wie das Eis  
И холодная как лёд.

Германия, опустившись в кресло, положил руки на подлокотники и прикрыл глаза: да, уж он-то знает, какой холодной может быть Москва…

  
Moskau - doch wer dich wirklich kennt  
Москва – но те, кто знаком с тобою ближе

Der weiss ein Feuer brennt  
Знают, что в тебе горит

In dir so heiss  
Обжигающий огонь.

И это он тоже знает. Москву не зря называют сердцем России, и дело не только в том, что этот город – столица…  
Для Людвига Москва всегда была воплощенной в камне, дереве, стекле и металле душой России, проекцией всего того загадочного, непонятного, таинственного, что таилось в ее неизведанных дебрях.  
Всякий раз, приезжая в российскую столицу, Германия не мог избавиться от параллели между величиной этого города и широтой души Ивана, между извилистыми, длинными, полными тупиков и неожиданных поворотов улицами и русской непредсказуемостью, между мешаниной стилей, элементов седой старины и современности и неоднозначностью, сложностью характера России, между метро, некоторые станции которого можно было смело назвать подземными дворцами, а некоторые – несуразными каменными коробками, и капризным непостоянством России, в котором дичайшим образом смешивались неприхотливость и взыскательный вкус, холодность и сердечность, отчужденность и гостеприимство, расчетливость и саможертвенная щедрость, равнодушие, ненависть и любовь, и все это – причудливым калейдоскопом, который крутится не в руках того, кто смотрит, а сам по себе, как угодно только ему.  
Германия знал Россию именно таким, сколько себя помнил.  
Россию не сломили ни крах империи, ни развал союза, так что некоторые, имея во рту переизбыток яда и ощущая острую потребность выплюнуть излишек, обвиняли его в бездушности и даже сумасшествии – разве будет страна в здравом уме и твердой памяти трогательно улыбаться втоптавшим ее в грязь, раздавившим, унизившим? Разве будет такая страна с благодушным спокойствием сидеть на саммитах и встречах и ласково говорить, что у нее все хорошо, в то время как даже слепой не может не заметить болезненную слабость, сквозящую в каждом движении, бледность и вовсе не стройность, а нездоровую худобу, наводящую на мысль, что Россия переломится с одного удара, только ударь посильнее…  
Людвиг, в отличие от некоторых, этим впечатлением не обманывался, хорошо помня, что точно таким же Иван был во время Второй мировой – полупрозрачное видение, а не человек, но с горящими пылким чувством глазами. Вот только, как Людвиг не бил тогда на пару с Гилбертом и остальными, Иван не переломился, а согнулся под давлением, а потом резко разогнулся, да так, что отбросил обидчиков далеко назад, а потом, пылая праведным гневом, нагнал и выбил последнюю дурь.  
Но тогда, в 90-е, Людвига одолели серьезные сомнения: а выдержит ли Россия? Шутка ли, совсем недавно, по меркам стран, восстать из пепла…и сгореть вновь!  
\- Плохо ты его, братец, знаешь, - заявил тогда вернувшийся домой Гилберт самодовольно, – не то, что Великий Я. Эта хрень земными способами не убивается!  
\- Зачем же ты тогда едешь к России? – задал Людвиг коварный вопрос.  
Вопрос действительно был интересным: со счастливыми воплями приветствовавшего воссоединение с братом Гилберта почему-то не тянуло, как остальных, покинувших Ивана, оплевать и забыть «оккупанта, изувера, мучителя», более того – он, едва успев освоиться на «старом-новом» месте, тут же выразил намерение проведать Россию!  
Людвигу было искренне интересно, как это объяснит брат. Вот только он не учел, что Пруссия – не только старый вояка, но и старый, прожженный интриган, который всегда знает, что сказать.  
\- А Великого меня, Запад, хватит на всех, - ухмыльнулся Гилберт, гордо выпятив грудь. – И потом, я не собираюсь доверять этому недотепе Кёнигсберг, он ведь даже не способен запомнить название и упрямо талдычит всякий раз «Калининград»!  
\- Стало быть, будешь жить на два дома? – зачем-то уточнил очевидное Людвиг.  
\- На два дома, ха! – Гилберт крепко хлопнул Людвига по плечу, подталкивая к двери. – Это два дома будут жить на меня! Ну, давай, пошли. Россия земными способами, конечно, не убивается, но он там наедине с сестрой, а в ее земном происхождении я не уверен. А без него, признаться, на этой планетке Великому мне будет скучновато.  
Так они и оказались в объятой морозами и метелью Москве, в осиротевшем огромном, хорошо протопленном доме, где их встретили Россия и Белоруссия, оба заметно сдавшие, но веселые и по-прежнему очень гостеприимные, а также накрытый стол и водка, о которой Наталья со смехом обмолвилась, что добыть ее было целым приключением, а Иван заявил, что ради таких гостей затраченных усилий не жалко.  
\- Вы могли бы предупредить, мы бы что-нибудь принесли… - смутился Людвиг, прекрасно зная из сводок и донесений, как обстоят дела в России, и примерно представляя, сколько Брагинскому и Наталье пришлось стоять в очередях, толкаться на рынке, пристально приглядываясь к снующим рядом людям и щупая, на месте ли кошелек, выкладывать явно больше, чем нужно, за то, что трудно достать, а потом бережно нести добытые продукты домой…  
\- Я, конечно, далеко не юное создание, но в магазин сходить могу и самостоятельно, - насмешливо щурясь, заявил Россия, отбивая у Людвига желание деликатничать.  
\- Врешь ты все, Ванька! – дорезая зелень в салат, хихикнула Беларусь. – Ты без меня до сих пор бы по рынку бродил, не зная, у кого петрушку взять!  
Брагинский, усмехнувшись, бросил в сестру хвостиком от редиски. Наталья тонко вскрикнула: «Ванька!», и погрозила России кулачком. Россия, улыбаясь, поднял руки, демонстрируя, что сдается.  
\- Если бы я знал, что ты так просто сдаешься из-за редиски, я бы тебе в 1242 целый воз редиса припер! – воскликнул Гилберт, дурачась.  
\- Я бы решил, что ты сдурел, и все равно б тебя отправил в озерцо освежиться, - любезно ответил Россия и пригласил всех к столу.  
Сидели они, выпивая, поедая вкусности, состряпанные Натальей на пару с Иваном, шутя и дурачась, болтая и вспоминая забавные случаи из прошлого, долго. Людвиг узнал, как Гилберт однажды, еще во времена Союза, убегал от целого роя потревоженных им пчел, и как Иван в детстве пытался убедить сестер, что лохматый серый волчара, притащенный им из леса, лучше какой-то там собачонки. Что Наташа любит истории брата о походах казаков в Сибирь, что историй таких у Ивана много, и что Гилберт даже почти умеет издать этот потусторонний звук «ы», который Людвиг, как ни старался, произнести так и не смог.  
Как они дошли до песен, Германия не заметил, но немедленно поделился старой песенкой, которая для него была старой, а вот Ивану, Наталье и даже Гилберту – в новинку.  
Почему они решили, что открыть еще одну бутылку – замечательная идея, Людвиг так и не понял, но бутылку они открыли, а вскоре, забыв, что совсем недавно стояли по разные стороны баррикад и неизвестно еще, где будут стоять в будущем, распевали:

  
Kosaken - he-he-he - hebt die Glaeser  
Казаки – хей, хей, хей – поднимайте стаканы!

Natascha - ha-ha-ha - du bist schoen  
Наташа – ха, ха, ха – ты так хороша!

Салютуя румяной от смущения Арловской, голосили они еще громче, и чокались так, что по комнате разносился стеклянный перезвон:

  
Tovarisch - he-he-he - auf das Leben  
Товарищ – хей, хей, хей – за жизнь!  
Auf dein Wohl Bruder he - Bruder ho  
За ваше здоровье, братья, хей, братья, хей!

\- Ванечка, Ваня! – подхватилась вдруг с места Наталья, пытаясь перекричать их пьяный, но все ещё довольно стройный хор. – Телефон звонит!  
\- Сиди, Наташ, я сам отвечу, - удержал ее на месте Иван и, не иначе как растеряв, захмелев, трепет перед сестрой, звонко чмокнул ее в щеку, прежде чем выйти в коридор, к старомодному чёрному телефону, лет тридцать назад бывшему самым последним словом техники.  
Наташа расплылась в счастливой улыбке, Гилберт хохотнул, провожая Брагинского взглядом, а сам Людвиг сдержанно улыбнулся: похоже, непростое положение России несколько поумерило матримониальный пыл Беларуси, раз Иван не боится столь непринужденно проявлять братскую любовь.  
Веселье их, правда, очень быстро сбил неожиданно отчетливый, спокойный и очень, до скрытой угрозы, холодный голос России, донесшийся из коридора.  
\- Я не устаю поражаться твоему тупоумию – я столько раз говорил тебе это, а ты все никак не поймёшь. Придётся повторить снова: нужен ты мне, как кошке – пятая нога. Цена твоим обещаниям – копейка в базарный день. Засунь свои деньги и «заботу» себе в задницу и не звони мне больше.  
Громко стукнула телефонная трубка, с раздражением опущенная на место.  
Иван вернулся в комнату, оглядел притихших сотрапезников ласковым взглядом и удивленно поинтересовался, как будто и не было сейчас ничего:  
\- А вы чего это не пьете, не едите?..  
\- Кто это звонил, Вань? – спросила Белоруссия с легким нажимом, словно намекая, что от брата не отстанет, пока не получит ответ.  
\- Да ерунда, - беззаботно махнул Иван в ответ рукой, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Гилбертом и подцепляя с тарелки тоненький кусочек чуть подлежавшей колбасы.  
\- Нет, ты скажи, - потребовала Наталья.  
\- Да! – неожиданно поддержал Арловскую Гилберт. – Давай, выкладывай, кто это такой тебе названивает?  
\- Боже мой, - закатил глаза Иван, - тебе-то это зачем, чудо?  
\- Должен же я знать, кто так виртуозно выводит тебя из себя, - невозмутимо ответил Гилберт, - вдруг Великий Я решит оказать этому плебею честь, позаимствовав его приёмы?  
Звучало дурашливо, но Германия заметил, что взгляд у брата при этом был очень внимательным и требовательным. Примерно так же Пруссия смотрел когда-то на него, когда ждал ответа, кто его, Людвига, обидел. После этого, как правило, Гилберт объявлял войну. Или просто отправлял обидчика в пучины бессознательного одним сильным ударом кулака – зависело от масштаба причиненного братишке вреда. Вот только зачем ему так смотреть на Россию? Времена величия Пруссии прошли довольно давно, да и кто ему Россия…  
\- Говори, иначе я приму радикальные меры, - пригрозил Гилберт, и добавил коварно: - Мы ведь оба прекрасно знаем, что я в курсе твоей маленькой слабости?  
\- Только такому маньячине, как ты, могло прийти в голову проверять, боюсь ли я щекотки, - пожаловался Брагинский, и напрягшаяся было Наталья успокоилась, а Гилберт широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну? – разминая пальцы, грозно спросил он.  
\- Америка звонил, - сдался все-таки Россия, решив, что спорить – себе дороже. – Этот идиот от нечего делать жиру бесится, а страдаю я. Понатыкает на своем супертелефоне с малюсенькими кнопочками неправильный номер, и вместо борделя попадает на меня. Нелепый человек. Не обращайте внимания. Лучше давайте выпьем за любовь к Родине!  
И, опустошив свой стакан, Иван с наслаждением запустил его в стену – туда, где висела старенькая потрепанная карта мира с еще существовавшим СССР. Прямо в Америку.

  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Wirf die Glaeser an die Wand  
Бей стаканы о стену,  
Russland ist ein schoenes Land  
Россия – прекрасная страна!

Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Deine Seele ist so gross  
Твоя душа так широка,  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los  
Творим ночью чёрте-что!

\- Эх, икры бы… - мечтательно протянул Гилберт, вальяжно разваливаясь и вытягивая ноги.  
\- Чудной ты, Гил, - недоуменно моргнул Иван. – Какая же сейчас икра? Ее сейчас разве что малиновые пиджаки половниками едят…  
Людвиг тогда через эту замысловатую конструкцию продраться не сумел, а вот брат явно осведомлен был лучше, потому что вдруг презрительно поморщился и опрокинул в себя еще рюмку водки.  
\- Не люблю, когда всякие недоноски не знают свое место, - пояснил он мрачно.  
\- А кто любит-то? – угрюмо буркнула Наталья, перебираясь из кресла на подлокотник дивана и обнимая Россию за плечи. – Давайте лучше ещё споем, тоскливо что-то.  
\- А все-таки икра бы сейчас и правда не помешала, - вдруг произнес Россия, мило улыбаясь, - только у меня ее нет. У Джонса вот, наверняка, есть… Пусть ей и подавится! Запевай, Наташ.

  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar  
Любовь по вкусу как икра,  
Maedchen sind zum Kuessen da  
Девушек так и хочется целовать!

\- А давайте погуляем? – неожиданно для самого себя предложил Людвиг.  
На самом деле ему было душновато и тесно в этом большом доме, что, осиротев, сузился до размеров одной маленькой тускло освещенной комнаты. Ивану, похоже, тоже было тяжело долго это выносить – он согласился и принялся разыскивать свои сапоги с таким энтузиазмом, что невольно заразил желанием погулять и погруженную в хмельную ленцу Белоруссию, и не желавшего соваться в «ледяной Ад» Гилберта.  
Переговариваясь, посмеиваясь и подшучивая друг над другом, их пёстрая компания вывалилась из дома на улицу. Морозный воздух тут же коварно запустил ледяные пальцы за шиворот, и Людвиг поспешил поплотнее завязать шарф.  
Наталья, к столь сильному морозу явно более привычная, только поправила рукавичку на руке и довольно улыбнулась:  
\- Щиплет морозец за щеки-то!  
\- Щиплет?! – возмутился Гилберт, втянувший от холода голову в плечи и теперь отчаянно сутулившийся. – Да этот извращенец меня нагло домогается!  
\- Зря ты так о Генерале, - мило улыбнулся Иван, даже не удосужившийся надеть шапку, - сегодня ведь почти и не холодно.  
Что ответил Гилберт, Людвиг уже не слушал: они, переговариваясь, прошли весь маленький лесок, отсекавший дом России от шумящего и искрящегося яркими огнями города, и теперь оказались на небольшой возвышенности, с которой открывался просто потрясающий вид на ночную Москву.  
У Германии перехватило дыхание: там, внизу, среди застывшего, заледеневшего, тёмного мира, не просто лежал – пламенел ярко и горячо огромный город, прекрасный и загадочный одновременно. Может, потому и прекрасный, что загадочный? Или загадочный потому, что такой непостижимо прекрасный?..  
Людвиг взглянул на таинственно улыбающегося чему-то Ивана, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на город. Москва сияла совсем не сиреневыми огнями, но чем-то это сияние неуловимо напоминало сияние глаз России.

  
Moskau - Tor zur Vergangenheit  
Москва – в прошлое врата,  
Spiegel der Zarenzeit  
Зеркало царских времён  
Rot wie das Blut  
Красное, как кровь.

Moskau - Wer deine Seele kennt  
Москва – тот, кто знаком с твоею душой,  
Der weiss die Liebe brennt  
Знает, что там любовь горит  
Heiss wie die Glut  
Пламенно и горячо.

\- Самое время пополнить запас горючего в крови! – провозгласил начавший замерзать Гилберт.  
\- Как славно, что мы взяли с собой еще бутылку и стаканчики, - заметила Наталья, забирая у Ивана пакетик, в котором в момент забора звякнула бутыль.  
\- Мы же очень хорошо себя знаем, - жизнерадостно улыбнулся Россия.  
Людвиг предпочел бы ёмко сказать «предусмотрительные», но Иван, очевидно, имел иные взгляды на терминологию.  
\- Эй, Людвиг, будешь? – приподняв стаканчик с уже налитой туда водкой, спросил Гилберт.  
Вообще-то Германия не собирался больше пить: он полагал, что выпито и так достаточно. Но на холоде он освежил голову, и «ещё по одной» уже не казалось ему неподходящим предложением. К тому же, морозило и правда знатно, что бы там не говорил Брагинский, а Людвиг, вот досада, забыл в доме перчатки.  
\- За что пить будем? – осведомился он, подставляя под горлышко бутылки пластиковый стаканчик.  
\- Как за что? – хлопнула ресницами Наталья. – Конечно, за любовь!

  
Kosaken - he-he-he - hebt die Glaeser  
Казаки – хей, хей, хей – поднимайте стаканы!  
Natascha - ha-ha-ha - du bist schoen  
Наташа – ха, ха, ха – ты так хороша!  
Tovarisch - he-he-he - auf die Liebe  
Товарищ – хей, хей, хей – за любовь!  
Auf dein Wohl Maedchen he - Maedchen ho  
За ваше здоровье, девчата, хей, девчата, хей!

\- Какая же она холодная, - передернул плечами Людвиг, выпив. – Так быстро замерзла.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, братец! – усмехнулся Гилберт, крепко хлопнув его по плечу и пихая в ладонь карамельку в качестве закуски. – Должен же знать из собственной песенки, что…  
\- Водку пьют холодной и неразбавленной, - закончил за него Людвиг. – Да, знаю.

  
Wodka trinkt man pur und kalt  
Водку следует пить холодной и неразбавленной,  
Das macht hundert Jahre alt  
Как это делают сотни лет.

\- Хорошо отдыхаете, ребятки, - заметил какой-то старичок, когда они, смеясь, минули спуск и оказались на ярко освещенной улочке. В авоське у него поблескивали собранные где-то пустые бутылки.  
\- Очень хорошо! – радостно подтвердил Иван. – Давай с нами, дедушка?  
\- Да что вы… - засмущался было тот, неловко улыбаясь.  
\- Давай-давай! – подбадривали его уже вдвоем Иван и Наталья, и дед наконец-то сдался и позволил налить и себе.  
\- Пьём за любовь, - напомнила Белоруссия, нежно посмотрев на Россию.  
\- Так пили же уже, - немного нервно улыбнулся Иван.  
\- И что теперь? – парировала Наталья и чокнулась с Людвигом стаканчиком.  
\- Папаша, подставляй стакан! – Гилберт поднял ополовиненную бутылку.  
\- Да ведь я выпил уже, - замялся тот, побаиваясь, как бы с него вдруг не потребовали денег, водка-то нынче достается с трудом.  
\- Давай-давай, Великий сегодня угощает, - вальяжно ответил Гилберт, наливая ему снова. – Чтобы тебе хорошо шлось домой.

  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Vaeterchen dein Glas ist leer  
Папаша, твой стакан пустой,  
Doch im Keller ist noch mehr  
Но в погребе у нас найдётся ещё.

Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Kosaken - he-he-he - hebt die Glaeser  
Казаки – хей, хей, хей – поднимайте стаканы!  
Natascha - ha-ha-ha - du bist schoen  
Наташа – ха, ха, ха – ты так хороша!  
Tovarisch - he-he-he - auf die Liebe  
Товарищ – хей, хей, хей – за любовь!  
Auf dein Wohl Bruder he - Bruder ho  
За ваше здоровье, братья, хей, братья, хей!

Людвиг слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они потом еще долго бродили по ночному городу, шумно поздравляя радостных, несмотря ни на что, людей с Новым годом. Как кидался в него снежками Гилберт, наплевав на то, что у него замёрзли руки и он в том самом «ледяном Аду», куда ему поначалу очень не хотелось идти. Как смеялась и расточала любовь к окружающим обычно суровая и сосредоточенная лишь на брате Наталья. Как улыбался – по-настоящему, открытой и искренней улыбкой – Иван, редко, очень редко позволяющий себе в присутствии других снять веками украшавшуюся деталями маску.  
Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь ему, как сейчас, будет так этого не хватать. Особенно снявшего маску Ивана. Нет, не так. Радостного Ивана, снявшего маску.  
В эти дни он ее иногда все-таки снимает, но ни в его глазах нет ни капли радости, ни губы не складываются в улыбку в такие минуты: Россия строго сжимает губы и смотрит обиженно и…разочарованно.  
«А я что тебе говорил? – ворчит обычно в такие моменты Гилберт – почти что единственный, к кому Иван по-прежнему относится с теплотой и добродушием. – Ты – балбес, Людвиг!»  
«Я – балбес», - обычно покорно повторяет Людвиг и озадаченно трет виски, мучительно пытаясь отыскать какой-либо приемлемый выход из сложившейся ситуации. А выход не находится – слишком много переменных, стремительно меняющих своё значение.  
Пластинка кончилась, и Людвиг, поднявшись, пустил ее заново, опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза. Когда-нибудь…  
Когда-нибудь все повторится – так или иначе, рано или поздно, наступит мир, победители гордо приосанятся, проигравшие залижут раны и вздохнут с облегчением, а они с Россией обязательно пройдутся ещё раз по широким улицам Москвы, и он, Людвиг, наверняка запинаясь, напомнит и предложит спеть… То самое, что проигрывается сейчас со старой пластинки.  
Когда-нибудь…

  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Wirf die Glaeser an die Wand  
Бей стаканы о стену,  
Russland ist ein schoenes Land  
Россия – прекрасная страна!  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Deine Seele ist so gross  
Твоя душа так широка,  
Nachts da ist der Teufel los  
Творим ночью чёрте-что!  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar  
Любовь по вкусу как икра,  
Maedchen sind zum Kuessen da  
Девушек так и хочется целовать!  
Moskau, Moskau  
Москва, Москва,  
Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch  
Давайте танцевать на столе,  
Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht  
Пока он не рухнет!


End file.
